The Battle Beyond Gods! Vegito VS Jiren
by RoseAuthor98
Summary: With their backs against the walls of defeat and Jiren ready to send them off the stage. Goku and Vegeta are forced to resort to one last option to save the entirety of Universe 7! Fusion! Who will come out on top the winner of the Ultimate Battle? Vegito the Supreme Fusion of Goku and Vegeta or The Mortal that Not Even a God of Destruction can defeat Jiren! Find out Here!


The Battle Beyond Gods! Vegito VS Jiren!

 **As Goku and Vegeta stood near the edge of the arena their bodies beaten and defeated. Their Stamina nearly drained and their ultimate opponent standing before them ready to put them out of their misery. With 4 Minutes left, what could they do to prevent the somewhat inevitable.**

"I guess this it Kakarot." Vegeta said with a sigh as he looked behind him to see the edge of the arena behind his foot.

"Guess so Vegeta. If only I had finished Jiren with my Ultra Instinct we wouldn't be in this position… Sorry Vegeta." Goku said over to his Rival who merely closed his eyes and powered up.

"GOKUUUUUUUUUU! VEGETAAAA! DON'T YOU DARE LOSE OR I WILL PERSONALLY FINISH YOU OFF MYSELF!" Beerus shouted over Goku and Vegeta's ears loud enough for the remaining Universe 7 and 11 members to hear.

"Jeez. Do you have any ideas to beat him?" Goku said over to Vegeta who shook his head.

Goku thought back over his life in what he had believed to be his final moments. His First Clash with Piccolo back in the World Tournament. His battle with Vegeta. Frieza… Majin Buu… Beerus… Hit… Kefla… Then it hit him. Kefla!

"The earrings…" Goku mumbled loud enough for Vegeta to hear.

"What earrings Kakarot… Unless you mean the… _Potara Earrings_. Like the ones those Saiyan Females used if I remember correctly?" Vegeta asked Goku who smiled as he nodded yes.

"Usually I would say no Fusing with you. However, against a opponent of this level and with the fate of Bulma, Trunks, and my newborn Daughter on the line. I will allow it. Ask Beerus while I hold _him_ off." Vegeta shouted as he powered up as far as his Body would allow him. He reached the Super Saiyan Form.

"Tch. Make it quick Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted as he launched off against Jiren throwing his punches left and right at Jiren who effortlessly dodged them before slamming his fist into Vegeta knocking blood onto the Tournament grounds before throwing Vegeta to the ground.

"Do you wish to know defeat first?" Jiren asked Vegeta who merely released multiple KI blasts onto Jiren's face.

"Beerus! Please Throw me the Potara Earrings! Hurry!" Goku shouted to Beerus and the Supreme Kai who quickly removed his earrings and tossed them to Goku who grabbed them.

"Now to get Vegeta!" Goku shouted as he went into Super Saiyan Blue and dashed at Jiren who took notice of the charging saiyan who slammed his foot into Jiren's face knocking him off of Vegeta.

"T- Took you long enough!" Vegeta shouted as he stood up back in his Natural State.

"Alright Vegeta! You know what to do!" Goku said to Vegeta who fiddled with the earring as Goku had already his own earring on.

"Come on Vegeta!" Goku said as he went to help Vegeta put on the earring before the Prince barked at him to stop it as he finally got his earring on.

"There! Here it goes!" Goku said to Vegeta as their earrings began to glow before Goku and Vegeta were smashed together as a bright light emitted from their location as Jiren walked over interested in the being that was about to be formed.

"ALLLLLRIGHT!" A Being shouted as he backflipped out from the white light and onto a large rock as the light disappeared, Jiren looked on before he himself asked,

"Who are you?" Jiren asked and the being smiled and gave Jiren his answer.

"We are the _Ultimate_ Fusion of Goku and Vegeta! We Are… VEGITOO!" Vegito shouted as he leaped into the air and transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue, his now blue wavy hair and mere presence sending out enough pressure to give even Beerus and Vermouth a chill up their spines.

( _Ultimate Battle by Akira Kushida & Zenta Begins to play here)_

"No matter how many times you try. No matter how many times you transform or fuse. You won't defeat me." Jiren said but just as he finished Vegito launched off and struck him in the face followed up with a kick to the hip sending Jiren rolling across the ground.

"Sorry! Was I too fast for you? Do I need to slow down a bit?" Vegito asked with a smirk as he launched off again at Jiren who followed Vegito as he rocketed towards him before he suddenly disappeared and appeared above Jiren slamming his foot into Jiren's chin knocking him into the air before he grabbed him by the Pride Trooper uniform and tossed him through multiple boulders.

"Jeez. How much do I have to hold back if you are just going to keep on getting beaten around. Zamasu gave me a better fight than what you are giving me! I would even go as far as to say even Buu gave me a better fight than you!" Vegito shouted to Jiren who picked himself up from the rubble and began charging a Bright Red KI Blast.

"A fighter such as yourself seems to be worthy of my Full Power. I will now be giving you One Hundred Percent of my Strength and Speed!" Jiren exclaimed to Vegito as he released a wave of KI orbs at Vegito forcing Vegito to dodge and weave between each before kicked one back at Jiren causing it to explode on his face.

"Come on!" Vegito shouted as he appeared high in the sky from a single leap as he rocketed towards Jiren his fist charged with KI.

"EAATT-" Vegito started before teleporting in front of Jiren. "THISS!" Vegito shouted as he slammed his fist into Jiren's stomach before unleashing a unrivaled speed combo of punches and kicks to Jiren's body before he backflip kicked Jiren before leaping back, firing multiple KI Blasts at the being.

Jiren quickly deflected the KI Blasts and launched off at Vegito who just landed on the ground before rocketing back at Jiren.

The two beings began throwing punches and kicks, their power being so high that it shook the entirety of the World of Void more fiercely than Jiren did previously before Vegito backhanded Jiren to the ground and pulled out his Spirit Sword as he leaped at Jiren who began firing a multitude KI Blasts at Vegito which the being sliced through before he appeared in front of Jiren once more delivering a kick to the stomach followed up with a barrage of punches to Jiren's stomach before he grabbed Jiren by the head and with a smile headbutted him repeatedly. Vegito then to finish it off kicked Jiren in the face sending him flying back.

"You are really starting to bore me. Here I was thinking that the _Mortal that Even a God of Destruction Can't Defeat_ would give me a good challenge for once in awhile." Vegito said with a sigh.

"Guess our little dance has ended." Vegito said as he began charging up the Final Kamehameha.

"Jiren! Think about all of the people in Universe 11 whose fates ride on your shoulders! Think about the Children Jiren! THINK ABOUT THE CHILDREN!" Toppo shouted to Jiren who powered up even further beyond his limits.

"I will not fail Universe 11!" Jiren shouted as he powered up and prepared his own blast he charged in both hands before combining them into a blast which he completed his hands now in a Final Flash hand position.

"FINAL KAMEHAME…" Vegito started as he prepared his blast at Max Power

"POWER…" Jiren started as he prepared his own Blast at Max Power

"HAAAAA!"

"BUURSSTT!" Vegito and Jiren shouted simultaneously releasing their blasts at one another with their clash sending out ripples throughout the entirety of the world of void. It even broke free into Universes 7 & 11 their monstrous KI leaking into their respective universes.

"SAY YOUR GOODBYES!" Vegito shouted a he stacked Kaioken X2 on top of his fused might giving himself the power needed to send Jiren off the stage and on to the stage.

"Universe 11's Jiren has Fallen off the Stage!" The Grand Priest said to the Zen-Oh's who clicked Jiren's face on the wound

Dyspo checked Jiren's pulse to make sure he was still alive.

"Yes! Jiren is still Alive! Just Barely though!" Dyspo shouted to Vermouth who closed his eyes and sighed at Jiren's defeat.

"I am sorry all of you for putting the weight of Universe 11's safety on you. I am especially sorry to you Jiren. I am sorry you couldn't get your wish." Vermouth said as the Zen-Oh's raised their hands to the sky ready to erase Universe 11.

"Wait!" Vegito shouted to the Zen-Oh's who stopped the process.

"What was his wish?!" Vegito shouted to Vermouth who looked back at Vegito's now back to black eyes.

"His wish was 'Make Universe 11 a Universe without Good or Evil with everyone living in harmony'" Vermouth said to Vegito who was shocked at the revelation of Jiren's wish for his Universe.

"I see." Vegito said as Universe 11 was erased from existence. After they were gone, Vegito defused back into Goku and Vegeta, signifying the end of the Tournament of Power.

Later…

Vegeta looked at Super Shenron before he looked over to Whis.

"Super Shenron now doesn't need the Godly Tongue to activate the wishes." Whis explained to Vegeta.

"I see." Vegeta said before he closed his eyes and opened them once more.

"My Wish! My Wish is to…"

 **The. End.**

A/N: Pretty sure you guys know what the wish is. I mean it honestly could be two choices really. Vegeta wishes to revive All Universes Erased after hearing about what Jiren's wish through Vegito, or he sticks to his original wish and only brings back Universe 6. So besides that, Thank your for reading this fanfiction of mine!


End file.
